A blast from the past
by Vendettakiller19
Summary: Jamie undercovers truths about his past as a new duo of villians appear
1. Chapter 1

**Oklahoma, 10 yrs ago**

**Jaime's POV**

In the fields of oklahoma, their lived a family of three named the mardox's. It consits of Daniel, Joan and their 4 yrs old son jaime. They lived on a farm in which they grew wheat and corn. They would alawys make enough to make a living and provide for jaime. In life they lived happily and never had a problem until the tornados come by and causes them to hide in the celler. In that day the mardox's heard the tornado warning and they got themselves ready and got outside to go to the cellar. Daniel open the door and let his wife go in first because she was caring jaime. Once she got in, Daniel closed the door and locks it and turns to his frightend son.

"There, there son", he said to him

"Its alright, jamie we are together", Joan assured him. This gotten jamie to calm down and got down from his mother and played with his toy soldiers in which he brought with him to play with.

"Phew, phew, phew", he made fake gun noises with his toys and his parents just watched and laughed

"I wish he can stay like that?", joan wished

"We all grow up joan even jamie", daniel told him. They remain close to him until there was a huge banging at the cellar door

"The hell", Daniel said, "who's out there", he asked but gotten no response only more banging. This gotten daniel worried and got his double barrel shotgun and looks at his wife, " take jaime to the hole, I'll check whats out there", he told her. Joan got jamie and took him to the furthest part of the cellar and found a small door with holes in them. She open the door and put jaime in it.

"Mama whats going on?", he asked his mom

"Daddy needs to check on something and you have to stay here for your safety", she told him and closes the door. Jaime look through the holes to see his father going up the stairs with his shot gun pointing at it.

"Ok one last time who's out there?", he asked and still didn't receive an answer only more banging on the door. Daniel had enough and open the door and got out. Jaime couldn't see his father as he was now outside, he waited for a while a he didn't hear nothing until he heard his father screamed, "AAAGGHH", his father yelled

"DANIEL", his mother screamed as she went up the stairs to find her husband. After she went up she also screamed, "AAAGGHHH", she screamed and the noise faded away. Jamie was shock and wanted to get out but his mother locked the door from the outside with a lock and the key was a few feet away from him. Jaime then tried stretching his arm out. He struggled a bit but manages to the get the key. Although he was only 4 yrs old, jamie knew how many things work just by watching his parents in which he knew how to open a lock with a key. As he was putting the key in, there was a huge gushing of wind meaning that the tornado was dangerously close, so he had to stay inside. He was very scared without his parents. He waited a long time and cried himself to sleep. He must have sleep for hours, when the door was pried open. It revealed to be a police men

"Are you alright son?", he asked jaime. Of course jamie couldn't responce as he was too terifed to even know what happen. So the police man pick him up and took him out of the cellar. When they got out, jamie saw his house was gone probably tooken by the tornado. He turns to the officer and asked him a question

"Where are my parents?", he asked. The officer looks blankely at his face and responded

"Sorry kid I don't know", the officer responded

**Present day, Xavier institute**

Jamie was in his room looking at the celling thinking of nothing as he remembers that day he lost his parents. In his mind he wished he could help his parents and saved them but he was too young to even do anything.

"stupid twister", he mumbled. All his life he blamed the tornado, it took him a while for him to understand what the officer had told him and told him that the tornado took them. Even we he accepts the the blame on the tornado. He couldn't figure out what was banging on the door that led his parents out in the first place.

**Austin texas in a farm**

"Where are you freak", yelled a man. The man was in his 40's, had a mustache, wears traditional texas style clothing with a hat, boots, and button shirt, and was carring a rifle. The 'thing' he was chasing was his daugther in which she was a mutant. When her powers manifested her skin turn into scales, grew large nails, and her pupils grew large. All this was enough for her father to disowne her and chase her down, "there you are", he shouted as he points the gun and shoots only to miss her

"STOP PLEASE", she screamed as she running into the barn to hide

"Oh i'll stop, when I shoot you dead you freak", he responded as he kick the door open and tries to find the girl, "I'llfind ya you freak", he shouted as he tries to see in the dark. Just as he was about to give up finding her, his wife comes in with a flashlight, "thanks margrett", he said as his wife pointed the light at possible places where there mutant daughter went. While they were looking below, the girl was on the top level of the barn hiding in a pile of hay. She kept thinking why they hate her and tries to remain silent while her parents where hunting her down.

"Where the hell could she have gone?", asked margrett

"It not a she hon", her husband corrected her as he was looking through the corners and heard a rattling by the pile of boxes, "there you are freak", he said as he started firing at the boxes to the point that all the boxes were splintered away leaving nothing in tack. He walk towards the mess and sees no boby "huh I could ha-aahhgh", he said until a robotic arm came out of the wall and drags him through the wall.

"JOHN", screamed margrett as she started to run away to the front door of the barn only to see a 6 ft tall shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. It stared at her with a menacing look, "NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE", she screamed as he trip and fall. The figure didn't responded but instead move its right arm to get something from his back and was revealed to be a machine gun points it at the woman. The figure continues to ignore the women and fires the gun. Th mutant girl only heard the sound of the gun as she was too terrified to move. She waited for a while and came out, it appears everything was fine and quiet so she began to tiptoe until the figure burts from the floor and appears in front of her

"Please don't hurt me", she begged. The figure just stared at her and grabs her

* * *

If you want more please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Early morning in the institute**

Jamie got up from his bed. It was saturday but he knew logan will make him and the new mutants do training in the cliff. He hurried down to the kitchen and gotten a bowl of cereal. When he sat down, rahne came in and gotten a bowl of cereal too and sat next to him. When she sat, jamie got a little nervous considering he when he first met her, he developed a crush on her but hadn't had the nerve to tell her. Even everyone in the mansion knows that he loves her everyone but rahne herself.

"morning rahne", said jamie

"oh morning", rahne responded as she continued to eat her cereal. Unknown to both of them, they were secretly being watched by the rest of the new mutants. They were snickering and trying not laughing loud.

"So is he going to ask her out or what?", whispered jubilee to the others

"shhh he's saying something", said bobby as he and everyone was trying to hear what jamie is saying.

"So uhm I was wondering if you uhm", Jamie paused for a sec while trying to say the right words

"wonder what?", rahne asked as she stop eating and was fully interested on what he has to say

"Uh I lost it", Jamie said stupidly. Rahne look at him weirdly, so she return back to eating her cereal while Jamie finished his cereal and immediately left the dinning room but when he entered the hallway he found himself surrounded by the rest of the new mutants

"Hey guys what's up?", he asked them

"dude you really suck at asking her out", bobby insulted

"ya like when are you really going to ask her out?", amara asked

"Well uhm", jamie paused and started scratching his head and thinking of an answer until tabitha interrupted him

"If your not going to tell her, then I will", she stated and began to walk towards rahne until jamie stopped her

"ok ok ok, I'll asked her out but give me some time", jamie pleaded

"Alright short stuff", said tabitha while she rub jamie's hair just to mess with him and everyone began to walk away yet tabitha stopped for a moment and turn to him, "but if you don't ask her out soon, then we'll have to tell", she finished and walked away. Jamie sigh in relief knowing his friends won't tell rahne his feelings for her. After feeling relief he turn around to find rahne in front of him

"AHH", he screamed

"oye sorry jamie didn't mean to scare you but what were you guys talking about?", she asked him. Jamie was getting nervous and couldn't find an excuse. This causes rahne to get suspicious and she lean closer to jamie and made a stern look, "are you hiding something from me?", she asked again. Now jamie was in trouble, not only he can't find an excuse but now he feels he has to tell rahne how he fells about her until a familiar grunt was heard. They turn to see Logan looking at them with his usual grumpy look

"what are you two doing?", he asked them

"nothing", they responded at the same time. Logan knows their lying but he shrugged it off to tell them something important

"Never mind, listen everyone to the danger room. Its important", he stated and the three went to the danger room. When they got there, everyone was there and the professor, storm, and hank were in front of a hologram of the US

"glad you can join us", he said and return to the hologram, "Last night a man and a woman were murdered in Texas", he said and the image zooms in to a farm and the changes to the inside of the barn were it shows signs of destruction and an area were showed red stain on the ground with holes.

"uh professor why do we have get involve in this?", asked kitty

"Because kitty, they had a daughter in which cerebro showed she was a mutant", the professor changed the image of a pre-teen girl with scale skin

"Wow so what happen to her?", asked evan

"She's missing evan", storm responded to him

"That why scott, jean, logan, kurt, rogue, evan, and kitty are going to investigate", the professor stated and all those he called out got up and left the danger room leaving the new mutants with the remaining teachers

"Hey what are we suppose to do?", asked jubilee

"storm is going to teach you all today", he answered them and he and hank left them with storm.

"Alright everyone to the cliff", she ordered and everyone groan and they all left the room.

**Somewhere in a hidden location**

The young girl awoken in a strange place, although her eyesight was a bit blurry she could make out a few things she saw, such as she was in a cell and she had a collar on her, she got up and a move towards the bars of her cell

"HELP, SOMEBODY", she screamed but no one heard her, she fells so alone she hated being alone all because of her curse she though

"curse?", said a mysterious voice. The girl look around after hearing someone and she saw a shadowy image coming towards her, "My dear your mutation is a gift not a curse", said the figure. The girl was trying to see what the image was and saw it appeared to a large egg robot. She was confused at first as what it was but then she saw a familiar figure next to the egg robot

"YOU it was you", the girl screamed at the giant robot that took her

"I was only helping you", the robot said in defense

"you killed my parents and kidnapped me", the girl accused

"your better off without them", the robot said

"I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU BOTH", the girl screamed. After they listen to her screams, the egg like robot press a button in her belt which releases a gas from the collar the girl was wearing. The gas causes her to get knock out and she fell to the floor

"well that was funny", said the giant figure

"now peter didn't i thought you better not to make fun of other children's misery", said the egg like figure

"yes nanny", peter responded and they both marched to a giant computer. When nanny turn it on it showed the x jet flying towards Texas

"well it appears our mutant friends are going to texas", said nanny as she pressed more buttons to show thermal images of the people inside of it, "it looks like half of them left their base at that masion of theirs", nanny pointed out

"So does that mean we can get that thing of theirs?", asked peter

"No not yet peter", nanny responded, "we need to know who's left", nanny told him, "in the mean while this might give us a chance to give the lost children a chance in the field", nanny said and press a button in hear wrist. Moments later a girl ran at super speed and showed up in front duo, she had slick red hair and appears to be a ten yrs old, next came a pair of twins; a boy and a girl, they both had brown hair and had an orange brownish uniforms with a small masks to cover their eyes. After that two more mutant children appeared, one was red with fish like features and a girl with a black shirt and was caring a teddy bear, she also appears to be the youngest of the children

"its good to see you all ready", nanny greeted them all, "now your assignment to see which of the mutants are left in this mansion", she showed the image of the institute, "tell me who they are, what they do, and get them away so I can get the things i need from there. Is that understood?", she asked them

"Yes nanny", they responded unaminoulsy

"good, now lets go", she began leading the everyone to a hanger but stop to talk to peter, "Oh peter my dear boy, I have an important assignment for you", she said

"really?", he asked

"Yes, keep those other mutants who are going to texas busy and if possible bring one of them for the 'special treatment'", nanny quoated

"yes nanny", said peter as he went to his personal jet. It was a purple like his armor, small, and it looks the stealth jet in the image of those that look like a boomerang. Before peter got in he went to a container and took out a mini gun. Although no one knew he practically smiling

"this should keep them very busy", he said before getting in his jet and taking off.


End file.
